Project Summary Administrative Core The three major functions of the Administrative Core are: (1) Administrative (2) Clerical (3) Accounting. Another administrative duty is arranging the meetings with External and Internal consultants. In general, these are attended by all Program Project investigators. In addition the administrative staff is responsible for the preparation of the yearly ?Application for Continuation Grant?. We have a large Program Project. The coordination of our activities and generation of new directions which will arise as research progress is made, as well as the handling of all the routine paperwork of the University and the Federal Government for the administration of the Program, necessities a strong and efficient administrative component.